The King and his Goddess
by MissJess13
Summary: The last thing the Brethren Court learnt in this life was how cruel she could be. The last thing he learnt was how merciful she could be. Calypso/ Davy Jones


**I was watching At World's End the other day and got inspired to write this. Hope you enjoy- feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

"_A woman. He fell in love."  
"No, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with."  
"Same story, different versions. And all are true."_

_Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die  
Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colours high  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

He was barely a man the first time he saw her. She was beautiful- that had been all he could think as he started at her in stunned silence. He knew who she was, every sailor did. Sailors everywhere both loved and feared her. He had been no exception. Except the strangest thing happened- she fell in love with him. Calypso gave him the sacred task of collecting all the poor souls who died at sea, and ferrying them to worlds beyond. He had happily accepted the task, exuberant to be entrusted with such an honour, to be able to serve her. He readily agreed to the terms of her offer. Ten years past, with him fulfilling the duty she had given him, collecting the souls of all those who had perished at sea. Finally the day came for him come ashore. Yet when he did, she was nowhere to be found. For the seas are fickle and unpredictable, as is the goddess who rules them.

Devastated and hurt by her abandonment, he plotted against her. Told the Brethren Court how to tear the rule of the seas away from her.

_The king and his men stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones_

They tricked her, and imprisoned her in the body of a mortal woman. When he truly realised what he had done, he was overcome with grief and guilt. Unable to live with it, he hardened his heart- ripping it out of his chest, and locking it away. Where it could never betray him through loving another ever again. He returned to the seven seas. He continued the role she had assigned him, collecting the souls of all those who died at sea. Sailors everywhere feared him to the death. He turned fierce and cruel, and forgot about Calypso (if only it were possible).

_The seas be ours and by the powers, where we will we'll roam_

It was years later her name was mentioned to him. They planned on releasing her. He became enraged- they couldn't! They had promised to imprison her forever- that was their agreement! The boy had the nerve to insinuate he loved her, to say _he _had betrayed her. Yet _she_ was the one who had betrayed _him_, pretended to love him.

_Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colours high_

He learnt she was upon the black pearl. He found her in the brig, listening to the music from her locket. He opened his own locket in response, the familiar tune making her turn around. "My sweet," she crooned, "you've come for me." She lamented her imprisonment, being cut off from all that she loved, from him. He had snapped at this. Ten years he had done as she asked, and when they could finally be together again, she wasn't there. She abandoned him. She smiled sadly in response, "It is my nature. Would you loved me if I was anything but what I am?"  
"I do not love you!" he returned maliciously.  
She touched his chest, revealing his true form. He gasped in shock, it had been so long since he was a man. She drew him in like she always had, promising they would be together. And as she always had, she let him go, trapping him as she did. He asked after the fate of her captors, knowing she would have her revenge.  
"The last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be." As he turned to leave she asked him about his fate. He glanced back at her.  
"My heart will always belong to you," he told her, before fading back into the walls.

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

He saw the brewing storm, later on the ship. He clutched his chest, knowing what had happened. She had finally been released from the bind he had enabled her being put into. He whispered her name softly.

_Some men have died and some are alive. And others sail on the sea_

The storm came in quickly, the wind howling, torrential rain pouring down, and the tumultuous sea smashing against the ships. The fight ranged on around him, as he fought his own with Sparrow for his heart. Their battle had ended in the pirate holding Jones' heart in his hand, knife poised to pierce it. He retaliated by striking Turner through the chest. This lead to the older Turner jumping him, allowing the younger one to puncture his heart.

_With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Her name had been his last word, as he fell into the whirlpool of her creation. He was welcomed into the dark embrace of the seas. And they were together forever, just as she had promised.

_Yo ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_


End file.
